Forbidden Truce
Forbidden Truce is a roleplay started by Faiyloe. Sign-ups began February 21, 2014, and Chapter One of the RP began March 11 and was completed May 22. Chapter Two began May 22 and was completed on October 4. Chapter Three began December 21. Unfortunately, the last post was December 29, 2014, so the RP is dead, although there has been some interest in reviving it. The RP takes place in an alternate universe similar to Redwall, but with the feudal system - lords, peasants, etc. The plot focuses on the Lonel family (squirrels), the Gretheg family (otters), and their followers, who have had a feud going on for generations, with each side often attacking the other. Characters (in progress) Gretheg Family Adlais Adlais (nicknamed Echo) is a 19-season-old otter. He is distantly related to Donavin, but just works as one of his men. His nickname is "Echo" because he repeats orders and almost everything over and over again without meaning to. Adlais wears a navy blue tunic and leather armor. His weapons are a long bow and arrows, dagger, and a small grappling hook and rope which he keeps on his belt. (rachel25) Lord Donavin An otter, age 24, and the lord of the smaller part of the Gretheg estate. He wears a dark green tunic with a brown belt, and black lace-up boots, in addition to black leather fingerless gloves and matching shin guards. Donavin sometimes acts before he thinks, can be a little boyish at times, and likes to live in the moment. He enjoys archery, parties, and banquets, and is rather proud. His weapons are a longbow, dirk, and dagger. (Rachel25) Lord Orvil The older brother of Donavin, Orvil is a burly and muscular otter with green eyes and quite a lot of scars. He is the leader of the larger portion of the Gretheg estate. Orvil is a strong leader, sensible, and is careful about what decisions he makes. He is married, and likes music, fine wine, and good food. He does have a temper, and when he loses it, he really loses it. Orvil wears a maroon tunic, black boots, and a black leather belt. He also has hardened leather armor. His weapons are a sword, shield, dagger, and sling. (Rachel25) Lonel Family Lady Bryony At the age of thirty-six, Bryony is older than her sister Lady Garvina. She is married to Caldroc, who is a wandering do-gooder. At the beginning of the RP, she is pregnant but is not yet aware of it. Bryony has light brown fur, flashing blue eyes (like her sister), and white ears. She is good with a mace and chain and is also a good speaker. Bryony wears a green tunic with fawn brown boots and fingerless gloves. She is sweet and motherly. (Cornflower MM) Lady Garvina (Deceased.) At twenty-five, Lady Garvina Shieldmaiden is younger than her sister Bryony but nonetheless the leader of the Lonel family. She is tall, with red fur and flashing blue eyes. Garvina is a strong leader and fighter, holds fast to honor, and is a little proud. She wears a white tunic with a gold hem, and her weapons/armor is a sword and round shield. At the end of Chapter One, she is killed by a stray arrow. (Faiyloe) Grace Grace is a 16-season-old squirrelmaid. She is a commoner who lives with her uncle on a small farm. Grace is a follower of the Lonel family, although she doesn't approve of the constant fighting. She is a little naïve, but kindhearted and a dreamer who always wanted to make a difference but wasn't sure what she could do all by herself. Grace has thick brown fur and blue eyes and is considered the village beauty. She wears a plum-colored dress with an off-white apron. (Faiyloe) Other characters Zuzukath A psychopathic weasel, somewhere between the ages of twenty and forty. He is cannibalistic and completely insane, enjoying the sight of other creatures' suffering. He will kill anyone he meets, and also loves starting fires. Zuzukath is covered in mud, grime, and even a bit of mold, which almost completely covers up his natural brown fur color. He wears the ripped and stained remains of a tunic and huge floppy boots. His weapons are a spear, gaff hook, a rope similar to Mariel's Gullwhacker, a chain, and a club. (The Skarzs) Category:Dead Roleplays